zeldagazettefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: cot
Link sleeping in his house in Ordon Village dreams about a place from along time ago a Temple where an alter laid with three stones of Spiritual Descent. Sat and large white doors opened to where the Master Sword laid in a large circular room. He saw a small fairy flying from a far up window calling for him but right when it got to him it stopped and couldn't get any closer all around him time started to pass at a very unnatural speed until Temple of Tim laid in ruins in the middle of a large wooded area. He heard this fairy speak again and then he awoke. Link was startled by this dream enough that he went to Princess Zelda to ask her about this dream he had. Link traveled to the castle and went to the room of Princess Zelda to speak to her. He starts to tell details about what this temple looked like when Princess Zelda tells him to excuse her and she leaves. When she comes back she has a large book with in Old Hylian the Words "The Hero of Time". Zelda opened the book to a certain page and blowed the dust off the page. She turns the book around and asks Link if this is the temple he was talking about. On the page was an exact picture of the temple Link saw in his dream. Link nodded yes and Zelda pulled out a bright blue Ocarina. Zelda says that this is the prized item of the Hero of Time handed down through Generations. She plays a song that she calls the Song of Time. She hands it to Link and he plays it. Zelda then says "Link I think this will be of much use to you please take it and go to the place where the Master Sword was once laid. Link leaves and traverses all the way to the Faron Woods and into the Lost Woods where he meets the Skull Kid. link pulls out the Master Sword ready to fight him when the Skull Kid says, "You are the one looking for the place. The place I once went to the place that has been forgotten in lore. The place where the hero the hero that struck down Ganon and then lost his way in these here forests into a place where he saved my life. I will bring you there." The skull kid starts walking along and Link puts away his sword while the Skull Kid guides him to a pedestal right outside the entrance to the Temple of Time. Link thanks the Skull Kid and he disappears. Link takes out his Ocarina and plays the Song of Time. Everything goes white and then everything comes back into vision and Link is in the Temple of Time just as he sees in his dream. He sees he is standing on the same pedestal only newer looking. He looks forward to see the three Spiritual Stones sitting on an altar. Then he looks farther up to see the opening of two extremely large doors. Link walks in the doors to see the pedestal of the Master Sword right in front of him. he sticks the Master Sword in its Pedestal and right when he sticks the sword in the pedestal he hears a soft voice say, "Link".